Tom, Jerry and Scooby-Doo/Theme Song
The theme for Tom, Jerry and Scooby-Doo is What's New, Scooby-Doo? by One Direction. Lyrics The gang, Tom, Jerry, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Spike, Tyke, Mike, Nibbles, Droopy, Dripple, Drippy, Barney Bear and Screwy Squirrel is shown in the Mystery Machine, driving through a spooky forest. Scrappy stands up. "Let me at 'em! I'll rock 'em, I'll sock 'em!" What's New Scooby-Doo? We gotta follow you. We gotta solve that mystery. Shaggy, Scooby, Tom and Jerry are seen running from the The Creeper and Mummy. Scrappy begins running towards him, but Shaggy grabs him and runs. I see you Scooby-Doo, the trail leads back to you. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Dusty, Yabba, Scooby-Dum, Flim-Flam, Duke and Annie, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Spike, Tyke, Mike, Nibbles, Droopy, Dripple, Drippy, Barney Bear, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior are seen looking for clues, with Ghost Girl behind them. What's New Scooby-Doo? What's New Scooby-Doo? We gotta follow you. We gotta solve that mystery. The gang, Tom, Jerry, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Spike, Tyke, Mike, Nibbles, Droopy, Dripple, Drippy, Barney Bear, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior is seen driving through an abandoned football field, with a zombie umpire chasing them. I see you Scooby-Doo, the trail leads back to you. What's New Scooby-Doo? Fred and Daphne are seen flirting, but their moment is ended when Cupid come in, throwing hearts at them. Don't look back. You may find another clue. Daphne is seen holding a box of Scooby Snacks, with Shaggy, Scooby, Tom and Jerry trying to get it Scooby Snacks, will be waiting here for you. What's New Scooby-Doo? We're coming after you. We gotta solve that mystery. The gang, Tom, Jerry, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Spike, Tyke, Mike, Nibbles, Droopy, Dripple, Drippy, Barney Bear, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior is seen in an medieval castle, with the ghost of a king and his ghost of a queen behind them. The gang, Tom, Jerry, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Spike, Tyke, Mike, Nibbles, Droopy, Dripple, Drippy, Barney Bear, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior turn around and see them, and they run away. Scrappy tries to fight, but is tragged away by Scooby and Tom. I see you Scooby-Doo, the trail leads back to you. What's New Scooby-Doo. Fred, Dusty, Shaggy, Tom, Spike, Droppy and Screwy unmasked The Creeper and Mummy, Ghost Girl, Zombie Umpire, Ghost of a King and Ghost of a Queen is George and Joan, Jeannie, Clint Clobber, Chase School Teacher and Aunt Figg Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah. Scooby shines a flashlight at the screen, with the gang, Tom, Jerry, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Spike, Tyke, Mike, Nibbles, Droopy, Dripple, Drippy, Barney Bear and Screwy Squirrel smiling behind him. Scrappy and Junior are punching thin air, but is stopped by Fred and George. What's New Scooby-Doo?! The gang, Tom, Jerry, Tom Cat Jr., Jerry Mouse Jr., Spike, Tyke, Mike, Nibbles, Droopy, Dripple, Drippy, Barney Bear, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior is seen running underneath the title of the series, with Tom, Jerry and Scooby standing on top of their names. Characters *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Velma Dinkley *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Scrappy-Doo *Scooby-Dum *Yabba-Doo *Deputy Dusty *Flim-Flam *Duke and Annie *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Tom Cat Jr. *Jerry Mouse Jr. *Spike the Bulldog *Tyke Dog *Mike Dog *Nibbles *Droopy *Dripple *Drippy *Barney Bear *Screwball Squirrel *George and Junior *The Creeper and Mummy (George and Joan) *Ghost Girl (Jeannie) *Zombie Umpire (Clint Clobber) *Ghost of a King (Chase School Teacher) *Ghost of a queen (Aunt Figg) Category:Theme Songs